defiancesfandomcom-20200214-history
U.N.I.T
"U.N.I.T" is the first episode of season one of Defiance and the first of the overall series. It debuted on April 6th, 2019 Plot Logan sees criminals getting away, as he chase them all the way in the city, as police can't stop him. Logan chasing him throughout the rooftops as he was about to lose the criminal from the heist. Aiden comes in to help to battle against the criminals from the heist, as Aiden and Logan defeated them, as the criminal was holding a civilian but Aiden took care of it and defeated them, as the cops arrested them. Logan is injured from the criminals attacks, as they head back to the base. Glenn is talking to Aiden, about Logan progress all over the years. Glenn wants Logan to help for the mission, to win a war against Todd. Doctor Krueger sees his wounds and he is okay, Logan told her about what happened today, as Logan stopped the criminal. Doctor Krueger wants to check on his training test through progress, since he got here. Logan goes to play basketball with Carl, as Aiden and Doctor Krueger talk about Logan of how is being treated, as Aiden tells her about him needing more training. Doctor Krueger thinks he's not ready, as Aiden walks away, as Doctor Krueger watches Logan play basketball, as he broke the net, he goes to play outside. Logan meets up with his friends, Daniel and Neil with his friends, about having fun time with each other, as Logan spent doing field work. Logan got info from Doctor Krueger about a yacht being taking, as she tells him not to go alone, as Logan doesn't listen. Logan goes and fights many of Todd's guards as they were defeated, but he was captured and was bring into Todd. He tells about his evil plan and his life. Todd will use his force to drag the U.N.I.T in hope of drawing out Glenn. Logan did not know that, as the ship is about to go with the cargo that he's going to spread. Aiden And Carl fight against Todd team, as they battle. Logan decide to destroy the ship, as it began to sink. Logan and his team escapes as Todd and his team survive the ship that is sinking, Logan got a telling off from Aiden and Doctor Krueger about going off by himself, as Logan use a tracking system which Aiden is impressed about Logan signal. Glenn talks to Logan about his improvement as Logan looking at it to see, as he smile and prepare for more. Characters * Logan Payne * Aiden Rhodes * Glenn Ross * Doctor Beverly Krueger * Carl Lesile * U.N.I.T Soldiers * Lee Randy * Daniel Curtis Villains * Todd White * Heist Criminals * Todd's Men Cast Trivia * This is Defiance first episode * Aiden wears a white mask, since he became 26 * Todd been a big threat, since Todd U.N.I.T become stronger * Glenn Ross is the leader of the U.N.I.T Gallery U.N.I.T/Gallery See Also Category:Defiance Episode Category:Season One Episode